Hibari: Ages 5, 15, & 25
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: Before there was 1 Hibari, now there is 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea from my profile picture. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>~Ding~Dong~ <em>went Dino's apartment where he always stay when he's in Japan.

"Coming!" said Dino, walking to the door. Before he reached the door he fell twice on the flat floor. He opened the door and saw a man that looks a lot like Hibari, but had more spiker hair and a bit taller. At his legs was a kid that also look a lot like Hibari, but smaller. Dino was surprised at the two almost identical to Hibari that he didn't notice Tsuna and Reborn.

"Hi, Dino," said Tsuna.

"Hi, Tsuna. Who are those two? They look a lot like Kyoya," said Dino.

"That's because they are Hibari. The small one is age 5 and the big one is age 25," said Reborn. Well, that shocked Dino.

"Can we go in? The hallway is feeling crowded," said older Hibari.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," said Dino.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the living room. 5 year old Hibari was sitting on Dino's lap, even though he didn't want to.<p>

"So what happened?" Dino finally said.

"Dame - Tsuna, tell him," said Reborn.

_**-FLASHBACK STARTS-**_

_"Tsuna! Where is Reborn?" said Lambo appearing during lunch, where Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and sometimes Reborn (who wasn't here yet) ate._

_"Lambo! What are you doing here?" said Tsuna._

_"I want to carry out my plan to destroy Reborn!" Something kick Lambo in the head._

_"Reborn! Can you stop doing that?" _

_"Quiet, dame - Tsuna," said Reborn. When Lambo got up, he was crying. "To...le...rate! Wahh!." Then he pulled out his bazooka. But, Gokudera stop him by hitting him square on the head, causing the bazooka to fly high into the sky. _

_"What is with the noise?" said Hibari, who just appeared when he heard the commotion. "I'll bite you to death."_

_"Heiii! Hibari!," cried Tsuna. Then the bazooka fell straight down onto Hibari and ~poof~_

_When the smoke clear, three figures appeared. And they were all Hibari._

**_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

"And that's why they are here," finished Tsuna, but Dino wasn't paying attention.

"Kyo - chan, do want candy?" said Dino said to the 5 year old. Reborn kicked him.

"Pay attention, fool," Reborn said.

"Ow. That hurts, Reborn."

"Dino, since you are the lover of the present Hibari, you have the responsibility of Hibari. All three of them."

"All three of them? That's murder," said Tsuna.

"I'll do it," said Dino, who still wasn't paying attention because he was hugging 5 year old Hibari.

"Good. Since they have been here for more than five minutes, the bazooka had malfunction. So we don't know how long they will be here," explained Reborn.

"Where's Kyoya?" asked Dino.

"The present one? He's still at school doing his after school duties. He will be here in a bit or so because I told him to stay with you til they have gone back."

"Ok," Dino said gleefully.

"Let's go, Tsuna," Reborn said. jumping on Tsuna.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Tsuna standing up.

"It will be fine. Don't worry," said Dino.

"Well, ok," Tsuna said before he close the door.

"Sir, can you let me go?" said 5 year old Hibari who was struggling out of Dino's hug.

"Oops, sorry. You are just so cute. And call me Dino - nii," Dino said releasing 5 year old Hibari. 25 year old Hibari walked to the door.

"Where're you going Kyoya - kun?" asked Dino.

"Out," 25 year old Hibari said and left.

"Probably going to see the town. Kyo - chan, are you hungry?" asked Dino, facing 5 year old Hibari.

"I want hamburger, Dino - nii," said 5 year old Hibari. Dino was sent to another world when small Hibari called him 'Dino - nii' so cutely.

"Okay, let's go make some," said Dino, lifting him up. He put him back down when he saw a bruise on his neck. "Kyo - chan, why did you get that?" Dino said, panicky, pointing at 5 year old Hibari's neck.

"Oh, I fell from a tree," explained small Hibari.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to play with a small yellow bird."

"You shouldn't do that. How did you fall?"

"I tried to put my leg onto a branch but my leg was too short."

"Well, be careful next time, okay? I better get some ointment for that. I be back in a sec," said Dino walking to his room. He came back in 5 minutes because he keep tripping over stuff.

"Dino - nii, you have some bruises, too," said 5 year old Hibari.

"Hehehe, it seems like I do," Dino said, rubbing the ointment.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm done, Kyo - chan," said Dino.<p>

"Thank you, Dino - nii, I think," said small Hibari. Dino hugged him because he was just ol' so cute.

"Kyo - chan, you're so cute!"

"Dino - nii, let go," plead small Hibari. But, Dino wasn't listening.

A door opened and someone came in. It was present Hibari. He saw Dino hugging a struggling him. He got mad and threw one of his tonfas right at his forehead and Dino fell over. Hibari picked 5 year old him up and said," Don't you ever do that again or I will bite you to death, you pedophile." 5 year old Hibari was saved by the bell, which was present Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Dino is a pedo - bear. Hahaha. :( I'm getting lonely talking by myself.<strong>

**Anyways hoped you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to see 5 year old Hibari, go to see my profile picture. It also has 10 year old Hibari, too. ****And let me also introduce my co-host: Rena V. She's like an OC and she's starting to piss me off. She will not appear in old or already made stories. And I'm Raven.**

_**Rena V: Oh, yeah, right. You love me! :D**_

**Raven: No I don't.**

_**Rena V: Darling, don't lie to yourself.**_

**Raven: Oh, shut up already. **

**_Rena V: Whatever. I just hope you made a good chapter._**

**Raven: Like I said: SHUT UP ALREADY! Okay, so here's the story. Hope you like it. **

A/N:** Kyo - chan = 5 year old Hibari **

**Hibari = Present Hibari**

**Kyoya - kun = 25 year old Hibari**

* * *

><p>Dino woke up on his couch around 7. The sun was already up. He felt the bruise he got from Hibari yesterday. He was trying to recall it.<p>

_" Don't you ever do that again or I will bite you to death, you pedophile."_

'Well, I think I made Kyoya mad,' Dino thought. He got up.

"_Ciaossu_, Dino." Dino fell because he got startled. He turned around.

"Reborn, you scared me."

"So how was living with the three of them?"

"I don't know. Kyoya hit me so hard I blacked out til now."

"I feel I should retrain you, Dino."

"Uhm, no, no thank you."

"We'll see about that. So I was told by Giannini that the malfunction of the bazooka will last at least two weeks."

"Okay. I still want to to hug Kyo - chan. He so cute."

"I'm concerned that you might have a shota-complex after this."

Dino went to his emo corner and started saying words like "pedophile" and "shota-complex" and "That's so mean calling me those things". Reborn kicked him when he got annoyed by looking at him in a pathetic state.

"That is no way for a Mafia boss to acted. Stand up," command Reborn. Dino stood up quickly because he could feel the angry in Reborn's voice.

"Good. Now I have to go home or there will be no more of Mama's cooking," Reborn said before jumping out of the window.

"I wonder if where the Kyoyas are?" Dino said walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dino - nii!" Eating breakfast at the kitchen table was Kyo - chan, Hibari, & Kyoya - kun.

"So here you were. Good morning to you, too, Kyo - chan," said Dino as he went to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet,<em><strong> really <strong>_quiet. It was kinda awkward. No one said anything, not even Kyo - chan.

At exactly 7:30, Hibari got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Kyoya, you going to school?" asked Dino.

"Where else would I go to?"

"So mean," Dino pouted.

"Whatever. Let me warn you this: If you touch him more than necessary, I will bite you to death," Hibari pointed to Kyo - chan.

"Are you mad about that? Sorry. I promise not to hug him to much," Dino said smiling.

"Hmph," was all Hibari said, walking out.

"I seem to be very hard to get back then,"Kyoya - kun said, smirking a bit.

"You are," said Dino. "Kyoya - kun, let's go out to buy you and Kyo - chan some clothes. Reborn said you two will be here for at least two weeks."

"Fine."

"Yay! We'll go after I take a shower." Dino went to Kyoya - kun and kissed him on the cheek. Dino was surprised he didn't hit him.

"If you ask , it's because the future you keep doing that every time you see me. I figured it was hopeless to stop you."

"Does that mean I'm still with Kyoya ten years from now?"

"Hmph," Kyoya - kun said. He stood up, turned Dino around, and kicked him forward. Dino stumbled a few feet and fell. "Hurry up, now."

"Okay! Got it," Dino said walking to his bedroom.

"Kyoya - nii - san, can we watch t.v.?" asked Kyo - chan from his highchair.

Kyoya - kun **_smiled _**kindly at his 5 year old self. He went to Kyo - chan and lifted him up and took him to the couch in front of the t.v. They watched a kid show.

* * *

><p>Dino came out dressed in casual clothing 15 minutes later. "I'm done, Kyayo - kun, Kyo - chan."<p>

"Let's go," Kyoya - kun said, picking Kyo - chan up, carrying him in his arm, and walked to the door. Dino opened the door for him and Kyoya - kun walked out. Then they left to go shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It took me like 4 hours to write.<strong>

_**Rena V: Because a certain someone was playing online pool.**_

**Raven: Quiet. It's a good way to kill time.**

_**Rena V: Well, you're killing my time like by a bunch. And you are making me, a queen, feel old. You should be punished.**_

**Raven: You are not royalty. But, you're a royal pain in the butt. *muttering curses that can't be on here***

_**Rena V: Well, it seems Raven is busy, so the queen will say it: R&R, peasants. ~Kufufufufu~**_

**Raven: Hey! You going to make people hate me!**

_**Rena V: Don't people hate you already?**_

**Raven: Oh my god! Will you shut up? And like she said R&R, please.**

A/N: **If you ask why she's copying Mukuro's, from KHR, laugh is because ever since she seen Mukuro, she fell in love. **


End file.
